


Nothing on My Shoulders

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020[Day 5]: Fanfic trope +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 564:"Whatever possessed you to do that should possess you more."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Nothing on My Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the title is only borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1PFudk5P5hBCeUmRvhaIk9?si=xqU5wxC4RZy0Lpw_tMrwpg), and not exactly related to the fic
> 
> P.S. I fully intended for them to be in their third year, but I still tagged it as Underage, just to be on the safe side...
> 
> Happy reading, please don't be mad, I really tried TAT

Kei admired his handiwork-- admired the dazed, and hazy look on Kageyama's face, as he brought his hand up, and brushed his fingers around this week's hickey. 

He lets himself smirk a little, when Kageyama let out a shuddering breath, reveling in the quiet stockroom after quite the steamy action they had going on, instead of cleaning up, just like Yamaguchi had told them to. 

It was supposed to be a  _ "punishment" _ , according to Hinata's and Yamaguchi's matching grins. 

What they don't know is that Kageyama had approached Kei one evening after practice, and asked a favour of him; Kei found out three weeks ago that their setter hasn't experienced getting a hickey yet, so Kei took it upon himself to give him one. 

It had been awkward at first, and really clumsy, but it turns out Kageyama had quite the masochistic side to him, when he hit Kei on the arm, chanting  _ "ow, ow, ow" _ until it turned into  _ "oh, this actually feels nice" _ when Kei was just about done. 

He had no idea why he agreed to do it, really, but after that first time, Kei found it quite enthralling and exciting,  _ arousing _ , even, to have the King himself writhing in pleasure in his hands, under his ministrations, and leaving a mark that would last on for  _ days _ until it would fade away, and Kageyama would come looking for him, and ask for another one. 

They never talked about it, actually. 

Kageyama never broached the topic; just receiving and taking everything Kei gave him.

And tonight, it was just the two of them in the storeroom, and they'd just finished putting away the nets, when Kei got to work. 

He left the hickey at the base of Kageyama's neck, not way up that it would alert anyone who saw it, but it would peep right out of his shirt collar just right, that it gave Kei shivers in his fingertips when he touched it. 

_ "Whatever possessed you to do that should possess you more." _ Kageyama had told Kei just now as he fixed his hair and collected his bearings. Kei stepped into Kageyama's personal space, leaned in, and kissed the mark, earning him a soft whimper. 

"Maybe if you ask nicely, I just might." 

He gets a shy grin in return, as Kageyama's eyes gleamed in the dark, stock room. "Next time, then," and before Kei could think of a retort, Kageyama had left the stockroom. 

_ Next time, huh? _

**Author's Note:**

> //not to undermine my own work, but this kinda sucked, I'm sorry, this is my first time writing anything raunchy, even just a little bit OTL
> 
> p.s. i got the hickey-giving idea from, and loosely based this off [this video](https://youtu.be/SxG-D26esIA) of Taniyama Kishow saying he gave Shimono Hiro one (i think it was three, but djdhsodj watch the vid, it's actually hilarious)


End file.
